Boîte à suggestions
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: LE FANDOM NE VEUT RIEN DIRE ! Une petite boîte à suggestion de derrière les fagots, voilà, voilà...


Chers concitoyens, concitoyennes. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, l'annonce « Bientôt Noël » a disparu. Pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'est plus Noël (je suis hyper en retard avec mes OS à cause de mon foutu ordi, je vais me pendre….). Mais, honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir autant de bonnes idées comme ça et…Et…Je me suis dit qu'au final, ma meilleure source d'inspiration, c'est vous. PARCE QUE JE VOUS AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !

Donc, ce message, ce serait une boîte à suggestions. Comme ça, si vous avez une idée, vous pouvez me la soumettre ici. Par exemple, Saemoon a fait un rêve (comme Martin Luther King) d'un crossover de mon Hetalia Régional et d'Hunger Games. Elle m'en a parlé et c'est en cours parce que je trouve que c'est une idée géniale ! (surtout qu'on peut pas faire de crossover hetalia National / Hunger Games parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de filles…Sauf si on prend les nyo). Enfin, bon, vous voyez le principe.

Donc, je vais faire un récapitulatif comme sur mon ancien message.

Je peux écrire sur les fandom (avec quelques précisions) :

- Axis Power Hetalia : Sauf que je n'écris pas sur Japon et Amérique pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils me crispent totalement…Désolé !

- Axis Power Hetalia Régional : Là, je connais mon sujet à fond ! Et je peux écrire sur tout et tout le monde, y compris les Drak, 2P, nyo, Darknyo et 2Pnyo !

- Naruto Je suis plus branchée Shippuden mais je peux faire un effort XD Mais vraiment les gentils me crispent complètement *se roule par terre*

- One Piece, idem je peux tout faire. Bon, faut juste éviter de partir dans le hardcore avec du "ArlongXOcto" parce que la pisciphilie, merci bien...XD

- Code Breaker, fandom peu connu mais que je maîtrise comme il faut ;) (Toute façon, un jour j'écrirais un Heike X Yukihina...*q*)

- Red Raven, encore un fandom rare et peu connu mais je maîtrise (Walter, gaaaaah...*q*) === l'auteur ne bave pas, l'auteur ne bave jamais.

- Shugo Chara, enfin, si le coeur vous en dit XD

- Fullmetal Alchemist, évidemment (surtout notre palmier national, en fait)

- Shingeki no Kyojin (Rivaille, gaaaah... *q*) === L'auteur ne bave pas on a dit !

- Death note, bon, j'avoue que Light me crispe...

- Soul eater, en particulier Death The kid, le maniaque de la symétrie :p

- Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan, assez peu connu aussi. Ah, et impossible de faire du yuri dessus, y'a UNE gonzesse XD

- Durarara, fandom que j'adore pour ses sublimes courses-poursuites Shizuizayesques === L'auteur se permet d'inventer des mots

- Ao no Exorcist, et non, je ne baverais pas sur Mephistopheles ! Enfin...Juste un peu...

(je ne maîtrise pas assez Fairy Tail et Bleach, qui sont très connus, pour ne les avoir jamais lu. Quant à DBZ, également très connu, je ne peux juste pas. Trop de muscles.)

Bon, j'ai lu et vu tellement d'anime que je ne sais plus précisément ce que je connais ou non, donc si vous voulez un autre fandom, dites-le moi, je vous dirais si je connais ou non^^

Je n'écris pas sur Harry Potter car l'univers ne m'a jamais emballé et les livres que j'ai lu sont rarement connus. Peut-être ceux-ci seront susceptibles de vous emballer (si vous connaissez).

- Tara Duncan (non, je ne cherche pas juste une occasion de caser un MagisterXCal quelque part, c'est pas vrai XD)

- Indiana Teller, ça ferait des jolies hétéro, tiens...

- Oksa Pollock, par pitié, pas de couple avec les foldingot, ou alors pas en rating M sinon je vais collapser XD

- L'Alchimiste, un truc sur Nicolas Flamel qui est assez fun

- Kaleb (je n'essaye pas de caser un yaoi avec Kaleb, je n'essaye pas de...Roh merde !)

- La couleur de l'âme des Anges, j'ai pas mal d'idées là dessus…

Bien sûr, je peux également fait de l'original et, pour ceux qui s'en rappellent, je peux écrire sur « Guillotine » mon projet de manga mais vous connaissez pas trop les personnages alors….(je vais me pendre encore une fois…).

Bref, voilà, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les communiquer, ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir !


End file.
